sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
Calming the Storm
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Perimeter) (14, 2) #* Kill 150 Shard Storm Weaver # Return to Ashstorm ToO (Perimeter) (14, 2) #* Deliver Garions Map # Go to Ashstorm ToO (TIU Command) (12,12) #* Kill General Gorthaur (Elite) # Return to Ashstorm ToO (TIU Command) (12,12) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Perimeter) (14, 2) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Hydra Hanger) (3, 5) Rewards: * 103,429 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details You enter the Perimeter and are immediately accosted by a furious Lieutenant. He is stood next to a large Anti-Air Vehicle. You try to ask him about getting a transport to get Garion and his students out of No Mans Land but he simply screams at you, 'Soldier, we are under bombardment by the Shard as we speak. Get into that AAV and clear my sky. We can have a conversation, when we are not in danger of being reduced to ash by Plasma Bombs! The Lieutenant looks at the sky, 'Have you destroyed 150 Storm Weavers?' He nods, 'Excellent work Soldier. Now what is it you wanted?' You ask the calmer Lieutenant if you can have a transport to get Garion and his Students out of No Mans Land. He looks at you sideways, 'Civilians in the Conflict Area? I haven't heard any reports of that. But maybe I just haven't been handed the last update. It happens. You got any details of the location?' You hand the map Garion gave you, the Lieutenant looks it over. 'I'll assume that these co-ordinates are correct Soldier. I'm sure you would not want to waste my time.' He gives you a withering look. You instinctively nod quickly under the stare. 'Well then. This is a serious location. But it is an unverified report. So I can't really act on it. What I can do, is to give you clearance to enter TIU Command and ask the Sector Chief about it. Dismissed Soldier!' You find the Sector Chief looking over battle reports on his Datapad. He does not look up from his Datapad, 'At ease Soldier. What is it you want?' You request a transport to get Garion and his Students out of No Mans Land. At the mention of No Mans Land the Sector Chief's eyes snap onto you. 'What do you know of the Civilians in No Mans Land?' Somewhat taken aback, you describe your journey out of the Sanctuary of Ages and hiding them in the Shard Citadel. Only to find them again in No Mans Land. You would like a transport to get them out of danger. The Sector Chief stares at you for what seems like an age after you finish your explanation. 'So the Civilians have indeed come out of the Altus structure. We shall have to discuss this with General Gorthaur.' He takes out his communicator, 'He will be most pleased with this verification of the preliminary report. It seemed unlikely that anyone actually exited the Altus building. He will want them detained for further questioning.' He begins to talk to the General on his communicator and you suddenly see in you minds eye Garion in a TIU holding cell. You react rather than think. You slam the butt of your weapon into the Sector Chief's temple. He collapses at your feet. From the communicator you hear the General asking what happened. You pick it up just in time to hear that he was coming over to see the Chief in person. The General will want Garion and his Students questioned rather than helped. You must stop the General from talking to the Sector Chief The Sector Chief is getting to his feet slowly, 'I don't know what happened, I must speak to General Gorthaur as soon as possible.' You tell him that a Shard Plasma Bomb landed nearby and the General had been evacuated for his safety. He should go and get a medical check to make sure he is all right. The Sector Chief rubs his head groggily, 'Yes, all right. Carry on Soldier.' You know that your ruse will not last long, you must get a transport as soon as possible. Maybe you should go back to the Angry Lieutenant and see what he says. You find the Lieutenant barking orders at anyone within shouting distance. The Lieutenant nods, 'So what did they say in Command?' You tell him that General Gorthaur was not available at the moment, and that you were told to come back and see him about the transport for the Civilians. The Lieutenant growls at you, 'Sector Chiefs and Generals, who would have em! I can't give you a tracked vehicle. But you can look to see if there is a spare Hydra available.' He points West to the Hydra Hanger Access. 'That's the best I can do for you.' The Hydra Hanger is buzzing with activity, you imagine its a tough job keeping the South Line from falling to the Shard. You see a group of Pilots that seem to be waiting for someone. The Pilots smile politely then ignore you. You guess that it's because you're not their commanding officer. Why should they listen to you. You look around for someone else to talk to, but there is nobody else here. You are about to give up, when out of the middle of the Pilots a familiar face appears. You recognize the Pilot of the crashed B2269 immediately. He rushes up to you and shakes your hand, 'Hello my friend. How are you doing!' You can't help but smile. Then explain that you need a transport to get some Civilians out of No Mans Land. The Pilot looks at you confused, 'Well, whats the problem. TIU regulations clearly state that all non-combatants must be evacuated from the Theater of Operations. Tell me where they are and I'll go get them for you.' Relief floods through you, you give him the co-ordinates and ask that he drop them off at the Portal in the Low Lands. He nods quickly. 'No problem. I'll log the emergency flight plan right now. Sorry I gotta go. The longer I take, the longer the Civilians are at risk.' You see him run to the nearest Hydra, after a minute you watch it take off and disappear into the distance. Now that Garion and the Students are safe, you should really make yourself scarce. After all, you have just assaulted two high ranking TIU officers... You receive 103,429 Xp + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions